He Was There
by Xla la loverX
Summary: When Rory goes to visit her dad at the end of Norman Mailer I'm Pregnant! It wasnt to tell him to stop seeing Lorelai. It was just a visit, but when she gets ther her dad has a guest, the blonde haired brown eyed boy we all know and love! ROGAN
1. Surprise

Summary – when Rory goes to visit her father at the end of Norman Mailer, I'm Pregnant! Its just to say hi, but her dad has a guest and you'll never guess who it is, the blonde haired brown eyed rich boy, known none other than Logan Huntzberger. Rogan!!

Disclaimer – I own nothing (Not that I don't wish I did)

A.N. - For the sake of this story Rory has a good relationship with her father and her other grandparents, the Hayden's who are also Yale alumni. She never slept with or got back together with dean. Other than that everything else happened. This story starts at the very end of Norman Mailer, I'm pregnant!

A.N. 2 – this is going to be a Rogan but there will have some Tristan in it as a brotherly / best friend figure.

Chris was sitting in the living room talking to a fair haired boy about Yale and the LBD.

"I would never ask this of the group but without there cooperation we cant sort of control what she writes." The boy said to Chris who was one of the biggest alumni of the Life and Death Brigade.

Chris nodded "Who is this girl?" he asked

"Her name is…" he started but was cut off by a knock at the door.

Chris held up his hand and said "Hold on just a minute" before getting up to answer the door.

The boy just nodded his head.

Chris swung the door open and was immediately bombarded in a hug by his elder daughter.

"Hey honey, I wasn't expecting you." He released her and let her into the house.

"I know but I missed you and I just decided to come see you and my baby where is she?" Rory asked referring to her little sister Gigi.

Chris laughed "she's asleep, which is pretty much a miracle, but for you I know she would definitely want me to wake her up." He said leading her into the living room where his guest was sitting.

Rory walked in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting on her fathers couch. To say she was floored would be an understatement. Because sitting in her dads living room was none other than the blonde haired brown eyed boy that she had tracked down for being in the LBD earlier that day. Sitting right there in front of her was none other than Logan Huntzberger.

"Logan" she stated "what are you doing here?"

Logan snapped out of the daze he was in since he saw her and answered "I'm here to talk to Mr. Hayden… about you actually, although im a little confused as to what your doing here." He addressed her

Rory and Chris both burst out laughing "I should have known it was you, you always have been the ever persistent reporter." Chris said

Rory nodded, there laughing caused quite a stir in the house apparently because right at that second a rambunctious blonde came barreling down the hallway towards Rory and attached herself to Rory's legs "hey cutie, how's my favorite little girl in the world doing?" she said picking her up.

Gigi wrapped her arms around Rory's neck "I good, where you been?" she asked in her three year old lingo.

"I'm sorry sweetie I know I haven't been around a lot, schools been crazy lately, I'll try and be better okay?" she said as she walked over to the couch and sat down with Gigi on her lap

As Logan sat by and watched he got more and more confused 'what is she doing here?' 'is the little girl her daughter' 'I thought she was Chris's kid' 'did he adopt her' 'is it Rory's daughter'

Chris saw the confused look on the young Huntzberger's face and decided to throw him the bone "Logan I would like you to meet my daughters Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and Georgia Hayden" he said with a smirk.

Logan could have sworn his jaw hit the floor 'ace a Gilmore and a Hayden… wow, she's worth more than me' "wow… I didn't see that one coming" he said after a couple of minutes "so you're the elusive Hayden heiress everyone seems to be talking about these days, everyone knew she went to Yale but no one seemed to know who she was."

Rory nodded "yes I suppose that would be me." She stated simply and then laughed "I'm just messing with you, yes Logan Christopher Hayden is my father Straub and Francine Hayden are my grandparents." She said with a smile and then tickled Gigi's sides "Isn't that right little girl?"

"Wory's mine and you cant have her" Gigi glared at Logan.

Logan was a bit taken aback and was about to say something when Rory stepped in "Honey be nice to Logan, he's not going to take me from you, your always my favorite." She said

Logan could tell that little girl worshiped and loved Rory to death.

"Well ace, I don't think the group is going to have a problem with you coming now considering your dad and grandfather were both in it." He smirked at her.

Rory whipped her head around to look at her father with a shocked expression on her face "you. How come you never told me about this?" she said to her dad.

Chris just shrugged his shoulders and said "you never asked" and then smirked, Rory smacked his shoulder.

"well I better get going I've got people to see and calls to make" he stood up "Chris hope to see you soon… I'm sure ill be seeing you soon ace" he sent her a smile and Chris got up to see him to the door.

When he got back he noticed Gigi was asleep in Rory's arms, he smiled at the sight of his daughters and walked back into the room and sat down to talk to Rory.


	2. You Knew!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters

A.N. – This is my first fanfic and i have loved to reviews I have gotten so far, don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism or ideas

THANKS to all of my reviewers…

Chapter 2: You Knew!

When Rory got back to her dorm she walked into her room and noticed there was a manila envelope on her window, which said 'RORY' on the front in black capital letters. Rory opened the window and untapped the enveloped from the outside, she closed the window and walked across the room to sit at her desk. She opened it up and read the letter inside, it said.

'_Ms. Gilmore-Hayden _

_Be outside your room at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon. _

_Wear the blindfold provided for you. Please don't be late. _

_-LBD_'

Rory reached into the envelope and pulled out a black blindfold that was it that's all that was in there. "They can be serious," she said out lout to herself.

'Well this should be interesting' she thought to herself as she quickly changed and then got ready to go to sleep after a long day, and she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be even longer.

Rory woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock going off. 'Quack quack' "no gmo arwaay" she mumbled into her pillow as her arm flailed around trying to find the alarm clock and shut it off. "Stupid quacking animal alarm clock that mom gave me" she grumbled and looked over at it the clock that read 10:30 when she finally found the thing on the night stand that had woken her up from her peaceful sleep she just pushed it off.

As Rory was getting out of bed she remembered the LBD letter had said to be outside and ready at 4:00 PM wearing the blindfold that was provided for her. 'Ahhh great it's wonderful being me' she thought sarcastically. She went out to the common room and started the coffee maker, making a very strong pot of coffee.

A few hours later Rory was getting ready for the LBD event. "I can't believe dad never told me about this." She said out loud to herself. She knew things would probably go differently now that they knew she was a Hayden. She thought back to the look on Logan's face when she walked into her dads living room and chuckled while she finished getting ready she pondered, what was going to happen what these people did and just basically the reporter in her was working over time.

Rory took out her phone to call her mom whom she felt like she hadn't talked to in days.

'_Ring ring ring_'

"House of Lorelai's how can I be of assistance today?" her mom answered the phone

Rory laughed "Hey mom."

"Hey Hun what's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know you might or might not be able to get in touch with me for the next day or two." Rory said

"Why sweets?" Lorelai asked concern evident in her voice

"I'm going to this Yale group secret society thing and I don't know how long it's going to be or if I'll have cell reception and what not."

"Is this perhaps an LBD type outing?" she knew that would get her daughter riled up

"Are you kidding me you knew too, and dad knew? How come I didn't know? I'm the one that goes to Yale. I mean seriously everyone else in my family seems to know all about this but you don't tell me… I thought we told each other everything…" Rory ranted, she definitely didn't like to be kept out of the loop on things

Lorelai laughed on the other end of the phone "Honey calm down, we figured you'd get invited to this shindig eventually, people just had to figure out you were a Hayden first, we didn't want to be the ones to tell you about it."

Rory sighed "Alright, I got to go and get ready I'll talk to you as soon as I can, I love you bye."

"Bye sweets." Lorelai said and hung up

Rory hung up her phone after ending the call with her mother and went to take a shower.

It was now 3:55 and Rory was making her way to the hallway in front of her room to wait. She slipped the blindfold over her eyes at 3:59 and could feel people giving her questioning looks. She felt Logan's presence and knew he was there. He grabbed her arm and said "Ready Ace?" as he started pulling her toward the parking lot.

She gotten into the car Logan led her to and slid down the seat.

"Is the blindfold secure?" she heard Colin ask.

"Secure and in place" Logan answered him.

They were in the car for quite a while before they stopped. Finn got out yelling and Steph went after him. Logan helped her out of the car and pulled the blindfold off her head.

"We're in the woods." Rory said dryly

Logan let out a throaty laugh that shot sparks up her spine "Very observant Ace."

Rory shot him a glare "Okay the rules of the game have changed a little bit since the whole she's a Hayden thing, we want to invite you to be inducted at this gathering." He sad looking her straight in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" she asked getting a little worried

"Well you would have to perform the stunt tomorrow after that we would have your induction ceremony and tonight your sponsor would tell you all about the brigade its lineage and history, the main founders, what we do and so on..." He explained to her.

Rory looked skeptical at first but then said "Okay."

"Okay you'll join okay?" Logan questioned and she just nodded her head "Well then okay, umm… well I'm your sponsor, so lets go up to your tent and I'll tell you all about it." He grabbed her hand and led her down the path trying to ignore the spark he felt when he grabbed her hand.

He led her to a clearing that was filled with nice cloth tents and tables and chairs set up everywhere with candles on top of them for lighting.

"Oh My…" Rory gasped, although she shouldn't have expected anything less this was the Hartford elite they were talking about here.

Logan led her to one of the tents and opened the flap on the front "This ones yours, it's not very big but the view is decent." He grinned

"It's cozy." she said walking in and sitting down on the cot Logan followed her in and sat down next to her.

"The LBD originally was founded by the current students by the names of Morgan, McCray, Gilmore, Hayden, Vanderbilt, Dugrey and Huntzberger…" he jumped right into the story and told her all about its history and the founders of the group. He explained what the group was about and since she already knew there motto he didn't need to tell her that.

"… They wanted to leave a legacy behind, and so they created the Life and Death Brigade… they wanted there children and children's, children to have that legacy when they got here, and that's about it" he finished his tale of the group that spanned back ages.

"Wow… that was quite a story." She smiled at him

"So ace are you sure you want to do this because it's not to late to back out, you know." He said, he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do even if she was a founding legacy.

Rory looked up at him and smirked "In Omnia Paratus." She said.

Logan laughed and replied "I think you'll fit right in ace." He got up and stretched "Well you better get some sleep, big day tomorrow, night ace."

"Night Logan" and with that he left.

Rory laid down and sighed there was no way she was going to fall for Logan Huntzberger playboy extraordinaire, she couldn't he didn't do commitment and she needed it, it would never work out. Right?

At the same time Logan was walking to his tent thinking, I cant be falling for ace, she's a committed type of girl and I have never been in a real relationship before, it would just end in heartache and I can't do that to her, besides she doesn't like me like that. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. – sorry guys if you thought this was a chapter I just want to make a correction to something from the first two chapters… I wrote LBD but its really LDB sorry guys!!! Ill have another chapter up soon


	4. You Jump I Jump

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters (although I wish I did) I don't

A.N. – I want to give a thanks to caniborrowyourshoesx3 for catching my mistake (LDB not LBD)

On with the story

Chapter 3 – You Jump I Jump

Rory woke up the next morning hearing the bustle of people outside her tent. 'I really hate mornings… WAIT, how in the hell am I going to get a cup of coffee here' she thought with a groan.

She slipped out from under her covers and sat in the chair in front of the small table with the mirror on it situated next to her bed. All she was thinking about was a cup of coffee and how badly she wanted one when she heard her name being called from outside.

"Ace!" Yep just as she suspected it was Logan "Hey ace you up yet?" he called from just outside the opening of the tent.

Rory got up and walked to the flap and threw it open, she glared at Logan before saying "You better have a cup of coffee mister because I have already envisioned several ways of removing your head from you body if you don't." she shot him a sickly sweet smile. Fortunately for Logan he brought her a cup knowing of her addiction and not daring waking her up without it.

"Now, now Ace you don't actually think I would wake you up in the morning without bringing you a cup of coffee I'm not that stupid, and I certainly don't have a death wish" he said as he held out the cup for her to take. She snatched it up and drank half of it down.

"Good boy" she said and patted him on the head before gulping down the rest of the heavenly liquid once it was gone she looked into the cup and pouted "Empty" she stated "Sad" then she gave the now empty cup back to Logan.

"So coffee boy what's on the agenda for today, roller skating through a ring of fire?" she guessed "Or… oh, oh, pulling an Evil Kenevil and trying to jump ten cars on a motorcycle?" she managed to get out before she burst out laughing.

Logan smirked "Nah Ace nothing like that I guess you'll just have to wait and see, now get changed we don't have much time."

Rory looked at him like he was crazy "Logan, Logan, Logan I didn't get the it's an over night memo so unless you would like me to fashion something from twigs, this" she pointed to what she was wearing "is all I've got."

"Is that all you've got ace?" he said with a secretive smile "check again." He pushed her lightly into the tent and closed the flap.

Rory was pushed back into her tent she stood there for a second a little shocked and then started to look around. She didn't see any thing then out of the corner of her eye she saw the edge of a box protruding from under her bed. She kneeled down and grabbed the box. Picking it up she set it down on the bed. Rory untied the blue ribbon that was around it and slid off the lid.

Rory gasped at the contents, for inside was a beautiful light blue cocktail dress. She lifted it out of the box and set it on the bed. Quickly undressing and putting her clothes in the box she slipped into the dress. It fit her like a glove and look absolutely gorgeous. She fixed her hair in the mirror and grabbed the darker blue scarf that went with it then made her way out of the tent.

Logan's breath caught in his throat when he saw her the dress hugged her every curve, but it wasn't to tight, it was perfect. She was perfect.

"You look gorgeous ace. I always have had an eye for dress sizes. Now come along we wouldn't want to be late now would we." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a path.

The path they were going down was short and it led to a field that was just up ahead. When they got there Colin was just getting ready to go up and speak. Logan handed her a glass of Champaign and they turned to listen to Colin.

"welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 126th grand assembly of the Life and Death Brigade…" he raised his glass in the air and everyone followed his lead "In Omnia Paratus" he announced to the crowd

"In Omnia Paratus" was chorused back to him. Then everyone took a sip from there glasses.

"Now without further ado… if everyone would look to there left." Everyone glanced over and saw a scaffolding set up a little further down the field "we will be inducting a new member today who will perform the stunt with the other five members, our inductee is a Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden." A murmur went throught the crowd 'the Hayden heiress was here, where was she who was she' "jumpers if you would please head over and take your places."

Logan grabbed Rory's hand once again, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately and dragged her toward the scaffold.

"Logan are you sure this is safe. I mean that's like seven storied were going to die." She was panicking now

"No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died, well old ones have. I assure you ace this stunt is totally safe." She still looked apprehensive "Rory" she looked at him when he called her name "do you trust me?" he asked her, she nodded her head "I wouldn't let you do this stunt if it wasn't safe." He told her with all sincerity looking into her eyes.

Rory looked up at the scaffold and then back at Logan "Lets go." She said.

"Lets go." Logan repeated and they made there way to the ladder

"I'm not a big fan of ladders." Rory said as she began her climb.

"They scare the crap out of me to." Logan said right behind her.

When they got to the top Rory walked over to the edge and looked down "High we are very, very high" she said in a bit of a shaky voice.

"I've been higher." Logan said trying to calm her down and ease her worries a little.

"I meant distance from the ground." She retorted and Logan smirked "That too." He answered.

"Jumpers to your places." They heard Colin yell from the ground.

Rory and Logan went over to where they would be jumping form and had there belts put on. Logan opened and umbrella and gave it to Rory and then he opened one for him self.

Logan grasped Rory's hand and Rory held on tight.

They both stepped up to the edge of the platform along with the other four jumpers. Just at the crowd yelled 'In Omnia Paratus' they all jumped off Rory and Logan's hands still intertwined.

They made it safely to the ground both breathing heavily from adrenalin. Rory was clutching Logan's hand to her chest.

"A once in a life time experience." She said still breathing heavily.

"Only if you want it to be ace." Logan retorted watching the excitement in her eyes, she looked up at him and he was shocked at what else he saw in her eyes. Want, and longing, for him.

Logan leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers it was a short sweet kiss but they both felt the electricity of it. They had completely forgot about the LDB'ers and everyone else around them. It was just him and her in that moment.

It was in that moment Rory finally admitted to herself that she was falling for Logan. And she was falling hard.

Logan had never felt so much in one little kiss before. It was like his whole body was ablaze. And as he stared down at her he made a split second decision…

-------------------------stupid line doesn't work---------------------------

Lol left you with a little bit of a cliffie that time….

Ok so I haven't fully decided if im going to have Tristan in this story yet or not… so review and tell me what you think (if he is in it he wont be going after Rory it will be more of a siblings relationship)

Kay 3


	5. Revealed and Releived

Disclaimer – I don't own Gilmore Girls or Hoobastanks, The Reason

A.N. – Ahh there together, I didn't want it to be a long dragged out courtship or them to do the whole casual dating thing because that's so unlike Rory, and I don't like it, so since this is my story I got rid of that part.

Chapter 4: Revealed and Relieved

_Logan had never felt so much in one little kiss before. It was like his whole body was ablaze. And as he stared down at her he made a split second decision… _

"Rory, I want to be with you, only you because that's what you deserve." he said "will you be my girlfriend?" Logan had never don't his before and he was nervous actually nervous. But he wanted Rory and she deserved more than just a casual date and sex afterwards she deserved so much more than that. He looked down into her eyes and for a panic stricken second he thought she might say no.

Rory couldn't believe her ears. She blinked up at him a couple of time just to make sure it was real. Yep he was there. Logan just asked her to be his girlfriend. She saw he looked very nervous and decided to put him out of his misery. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down for a long searing kiss.

"Yes." She whispered against his lips when she finally pulled away. They were both grinning like idiots. Rory's heart was racing. Logan rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

RLRLRLRLRL

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden welcome to the Life and Death Brigade!" Colin announced the new member to the group. Logan saw this as a good chance to make it known they were together. He walked up on stage pulled Rory to him and crashed his lips down on hers. A collective gasp went through the crowd. Then the whispering started. Colin face was one off shock. Finn was grinning, and Steph was smiling.

Logan pulled away and grinned down at her "Congratulations." He said pulling her into a hug.

Most of the girls were not pleased and they shot glares at Rory. She could feel eyes on her. She looked out over the group.

"Man I think they're trying to pull a Clark Kent on me."

"what?" Logan asked

"I think there trying to set me on fire with there eyes." She gestured to the girls staring at her.

Logan looked over and noticed it. "They're just jealous, ignore them. Now we celebrate you being one of the newest members of the honorable life and death brigade" he said trying to sound official.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

A couple of hours latter the party was still going on. Rory and Logan sitting away from the crowd together to the song The Reason by Hoobastank.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Logan held her to him, he was already falling for her that scared him a little bit but the feeling he got with her in his arms was so much better. He listened to the lyrics of the song and smiled at how much it applied right now.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Rory leaned into his embrace and sighed, she was happy, really happy. Logan and her were a couple she couldn't think of anything better at the moment.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

_the reason is you. _

RLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory was at her dorm a day after the LDB outing, she was exhausted it was a very busy couple of days and now she had to get started on her article. She set up her lap top and put a pot of coffee on.

She sat down and got started writing, it was particularly easy because she really enjoyed what she was writing about, and as an added bonus she was involved in it. She smiled remembering all the good things that came of the LDB gathering, sighing she went back to her article.

She was almost finished with her rough draft when her phone rang she picked it up and looked at the caller id flashing 'mom'. Rory answered the phone. "Gilmore grind house, how can I help you."

"Your alive!" lorelai exclaimed

"Yes mother."

"So how was it… wait don't tell me." Just then there was a knock on Rory's door she walked over and opened it to see Lorelai standing there.

"Long lost daughter I thought you were dead." Lorelai exclaimed pulling Rory into a bone crushing hug

"Mom I can breathe" Rory said pulling away from the hug "what are you doing here? Not that I don't love seeing you." She quickly added knowing her mom

"Well hun I hadn't seen you in years and I decided that I would come down here and make sure you were unscathed."

Rory laughed "I'm fine I just got back and I was writing my article but im just about finished want to go get a coffee?"

"Yes! If I knew I would get coffee out of this deal I would have come a lot sooner… wait I brought a surprise guest." Lorelai walked over to the door and opened it she stuck her arm out and pulled in a tall blonde in a military uniform into the room.

Rory screamed and jumped into the awaiting persons arms. "Tristan!"

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! Reviews encourage me to write more and so far they have all been positive so that's even more reason for me to write… I didn't really like this chapter but I left it at a cliffhanger yesterday and I wanted to get something up… tell me what you think and remember review review review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

I know, I know you all probably hate me right now… I just wanted to let you all know, my computer got re-imaged and I lost all of my writing so it might be a couple of days before a new chapter is up… I'm sorry, ill make the next chapter extra long to make up for it. And I'll try and get a one-shot up in the mean time…. Jeep reading and reviewing.


	7. Confessions

A.N. – I had to rewrite this whole chapter and I don't like it quite as much as my last… but it's longer for you guys like I promised.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Confessions

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"_Yes! If I knew I would get coffee out of this deal I would have come a lot sooner… wait I brought a surprise guest." Lorelai walked over to the door and opened it she stuck her arm out and pulled in a tall blonde in a military uniform into the room._

_Rory screamed and jumped into the awaiting persons arms. "Tristan!"_

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Tristan laughed and spun Rory around.

"Mary, I missed you." He set her down and kissed her forehead.

She smacked him on the chest as soon as her feet hit the ground. "When I talked to you three days ago you said you weren't coming home yet, and that you were going to be gone for another three months."

"Ow god woman, your so abusive" He rubbed the spot she hit.

"Yeah well you shouldn't lie to me I don't like it." she pouted

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?" He smirked hoping to get out of her warpath.

She smiled and hugged him again "I'm very surprised, and very happy. I've missed you so much Tris. I don't like when you're over there I'm constantly worrying about you."

Tristan chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "I don't like it either, Ror… I don't like it either." He whispered.

"Well kiddies I hate to break up this lovely reunion, but I was promised coffee and I want it… now" Lorelai said stomping her foot down.

"God calm down you're so dramatic." Rory smirked as he mom stuck out her lip and pouted in the same fashion she had before.

"Let me escort you two lovely ladies to the coffee cart." Tristan said sticking one arm out for each of them.

Rory and Lorelai each grabbed an arm and left Rory's dorm in search of coffee.

"So how was the little shindig you went to?" Lorelai asked once they were out of the dorm.

"It was really fun… I jumped off of a seven story scaffold, Logan and I kissed, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and then we danced…"

Lorelai cut her off "Wait… Logan, your going out with Logan Huntzberger… he kissed you… and your just telling me this now!" she exclaimed

"Yes, and you cut me off before when I was going to tell you." Rory deadpanned.

"Well for something like that you stop me and tell me anyway."

"I'll remember that next time."

"Good… so, was he a good kisser?"

Rory blushed and Tristan burst out laughing as they continued their path to coffee.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

(The same time another spot on campus)

Logan was headed to the coffee cart after his class got out thinking about his beautiful girlfriend.

He was going to get a large black coffee to take to Rory, he knew she was probably be working on her article and could use a caffeine jolt.

As he was getting closer to the cart he saw what looked like his girlfriend with some blonde guy in army fatigues and another girl.

'Who is that with my ace' he thought suddenly very jealous 'no Logan Huntzberger does not get jealous.'

He stayed and waited to watch their interaction for a little while.

RLRLRLRLRLR

Rory, Lorelai and Tristan ordered their coffee and then went and sat on a bench nearby.

"So Mar, how do you like Yale?" Tristan asked her

"I love it, the professors here are amazing, and the libraries its like my dream." She gushed

Tristan laughed, "Well good, you'll have to show me around…" he had a wicked smile on his face.

"What?" Rory whipped her head around to stare at him.

"Well since I'm going to be enrolled here next semester I should probably know where things are." He smirked

"Your WHAT?" Rory yelled causing people to stop and look at her.

"I've don't two tours in Iraq and I shouldn't be going back for quite a while, so I decided to start school, the army is paying for everything and I always wanted to go to Yale. So here I am."

"Your serious, oh my god." She jumped up and pulled him into a hug "Your going to Yale."

Tristan laughed, "Yeah Mar, I am."

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan watched as Rory and the mystery blonde talked while the other girl drank her coffee. He saw a look of shock cross Rory's face and the blonde say something else while Rory listened intently.

He had finally had enough when he saw Rory pull the blonde boy into a hug.

"Ace." He called out walking toward her.

Rory was still hugging Tristan when she heard Logan call out to her. She turned and smiled as she saw Logan coming toward her.

"Hey."

"Hey ace, who're your friends?" he gestured to Tristan and Lorelai.

"Logan this is my mom Lorelai and my best friend Tristan."

"Nice to meet you." Lorelai said as Logan stuck his hand out for her to shake.

"Hi." Tristan said and Logan nodded a hello to him. Tristan smirked he could tell this guy was insanely jealous.

"Well Mar, we really should be going I have to meet with the Hartford recruiter, and get all the details straightened out." He leaned over and kissed her cheek 'he's probably seething' he thought repressing a chuckle "I'll see you later, come on Lore."

"Bye sweets." Lorelai hugged her daughter and whispered in her ear "have fun with Blondie." Before waving bye and following Tristan to her car.

"Hi." Rory said pulling him into a kiss as soon as they were gone.

"Hey, who was that?" he asked

"I told you my mom and my friend Tristan." She said

"Well I know, but who is Tristan?" he asked trying to mask his jealousy but failing miserably.

"Awe… is my little Logie jealous." She cooed

"I am not." He huffed, and Rory gave him a disbelieving look. He sighed, "Maybe just a little." He held up his thumb and pointer finger in a pinch.

Rory bust out laughing.

Logan frowned 'why the hell is she laughing I tell her I'm jealous of her little friend and she laughs at me' he thought to himself as he watched her try to get under control and stop.

"I… I'm sorry the thought of him and me…of me and me and him still together. Its just so funny." She said getting her breathing under control. "Logan you've got nothing to worry, or be jealous about, Tristan is like my brother, and I love him like a brother. That would be kind of wrong." She giggled.

"But how do you know he doesn't have those type of feelings for you?" he was nervous, he had never felt like this before, and that scared him as much as he hated to admit it.

"He doesn't, trust me… besides he's with someone and they've been together for quite a while now and they're in love." She soothed. "Wanna go back to my room?" she asked giving him a coy smile.

He leaned in and kissed her "I would like nothing better than to go back to your dorm with you, lead the way."

She smiled, grabbed his hand and they walked back toward her dorm room.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

They got back to her room; as soon as the door was closed Logan crashed his mouth down on hers.

They moved to the couch and continued making out. Logan laid her down and moved his lips down her neck. Rory moaned and latched a hand in his hair. His hands moved under her shirt and across her stomach then up to cup her breast through her bra.

Rory felt Logan's hand moving up under her shirt and got nervous, she didn't have much experience and she knew Logan had much more than her.

"Wait, Logan." She gasped and pushed on his shoulders. "Wait… stop." He moved away with a groan. "I… I'm sorry it's just… I…" she mumbled the last part in a whisper.

"Ace, hey you don't have to apologize… but could you repeat that last part I didn't quite catch it." he ran his hand up and down her back.

She took a deep breath and then let it out. "I said… I'm still a virgin." She could feel the blush creep up her cheeks and she looked away hoping he wouldn't notice.

Logan was shocked, he really hadn't expected that. There weren't many girls in his 'world' that were still virgins. He realized he hadn't said anything for a while and opened his mouth, but before he could get anything out Rory started talking.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you… I just… I don't know I was embarrassed, if you want to break up I'll understand." She said with tears in her eyes.

Logan grabbed her hand "Hey," he turned her head towards him and wiped the tears off her cheeks with the pads of his thumb. "You don't have to be embarrassed Rory, its okay… and I would never… never break up with you because of that, I'm sorry I didn't say anything I was just shocked. I mean your gorgeous its just I'm not used to girls that aren't experienced, I guess."

She looked down at their entwined hands and smiled "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered

"You don't have to be sorry it's okay, you told me when you were ready." He leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips. "And we won't do anything you're not ready for, okay?"

Rory nodded "okay" she said leaning back in to kiss him.

Logan fell back against the couch and Rory moved to straddle his lap, as he ran his tongue across the bottom of her lip begging for entrance, which she granted immediately. She pressed up against him and he groaned.

"Rory" he said breathlessly "we have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because if we don't stop now I don't think I can trust myself to later." He detached himself from her mouth and pulled her against him hugging her to his body.

Rory sighed, "I'm sorry." She whispered against his chest.

He pushed her away slightly to look at her. "Why?"

"Because I'm not experienced like the girls you used to date, and you're probably used to having sex on a regular basis. I'm sorry that I can't give that to you." She said as she tried to hold back the tears she could feel welling up in her eyes.

"Hey, no you don't have to be sorry for that I thought we already went over this. You have no reason to be sorry okay?" she nodded against his chest "Good… and I'm really not as bad al the rumors make me out to be. I promise." He soothed her as he pulled her back against him and held onto her.

Rory breathed deep and snuggled into his embrace. She felt safe in his arms. Safer than she had while she was both with dean and jess put together. Her and Logan, it felt right. It felt good. She thought about how quickly she was falling for him as she felt herself start falling asleep.

Logan kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep with him. She was different then all the other girls he had been out with, that was for damn sure. Rory was special, she was amazing, and he could tell that was already falling for her.

-----

Challenge – lets see if any one can guess who Tristan secret lover is!!! (Notice I didn't use personal pronouns it can be a girl or a guy) I already have it planned who its going to be but I wanted to make it a little tougher for you guys to guess… whoever gets it right will get an advanced peak at the next chapter… happy guessing!


	8. Wait What?

Disclaimer – I don't own Gilmore girls or anything related to it. Not that I don't wish I did but that's another story all together.

A.N. – Only one person got it right… congratulations to CorkyCilmore!!!

... hope you guys like this new chapter!!

On With The Story

--

Chapter 6 – Wait… What?

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

_Rory breathed deep and snuggled into his embrace. She felt safe in his arms. Safer than she had while she was both with dean and jess put together. Her and Logan, it felt right. It felt good. She thought about how quickly she was falling for him as she felt herself start falling asleep. _

_Logan kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep with him. She was different then all the other girls he had been out with, that was for damn sure. Rory was special, she was amazing, and he could tell that was already falling for her. _

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory woke up the next morning to the sound of her cell phone going off. She burrowed deeper into Logan's side.

"Go away." She mumbled and Logan groaned wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him.

Her phone kept ringing incessantly and she reached out to feel around for it on her bedside table. She grabbed the offending object and opened it without a glance at the caller ID.

"Die who ever you are." She mumbled, mad at whoever it was for calling her this early in the morning.

"That's not a very nice greeting Mary." Tristan chuckled into the phone.

"Yeah well it wasn't very nice of you to call me this early in the morning… Why are you calling so early in the morning. Do you have a death wish or something? Because believe me Tristan we may be friends but I will not hesitate to come and find you and strangle you for waking up this early to chit chat. So is there a reason for your call or will I be hiring the lawyer that got OJ off?"

"No, you don't need a lawyer I do have a reason for calling this early."

"And what would that be…" she was getting annoyed

"Calm down I was getting there."

"Calm down, calm down your seriously telling me to calm down, are you crazy Tristan, you call me at 7 o'clock in the morning, and then you tell me to calm down…Boy I will not hesitate to come after you. And you know it. Really must have a death wish." She mumbled the last sentence.

He laughed "I was just wondering if you, and the boy toy wanted to have lunch with me and a friend today?"

Rory thought about it for a couple of seconds and then glanced at Logan. "Yeah I'll definitely be there I still have to ask Logan but I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Alright we'll meet you at your dorm at 1, bye Mar."

"Yeah, yeah I'm still pissed as hell at you for waking me up. Bye." She hung up before he could say anything else, and tossed the phone back on the table.

Logan rolled over to face her still half asleep. "Who was that?" he asked wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back down.

"It was Tristan he wanted to see if we wanted to have lunch with him and his friend today."

"Oh what'd you say?"

"I said I'd definitely be there but I had to ask you if you wanted to go first."

"Well I'd love to go Ace." He said not wanting to leave Rory alone for lunch with him. He wouldn't admit it but he was extremely jealous of the blonde boy that blew into his girlfriends life yesterday.

"Mmm, ok talk later sleep now." Rory responded snuggling into his side.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Later that day Rory was at her dorm getting ready to go out to lunch with Tristan. She had a feeling she knew who the mystery friend was but she wasn't sure. Logan had left about a half an hour ago to go back to his dorm and get ready.

It was now almost 12 and Rory heard a knock on her door she rushed out of her room her hair still slightly damp, and opened the door.

Logan walked in and kissed her quickly. "Hey ace almost ready?"

Rory nodded and slipped the shoes she was holding on her feet. "I just have to finish drying my hair and then I'm done. You can just sit and wait it wont take to long."

Logan sat on the couch and grabbed the remote turning the TV on. "So where are we meeting them." He yelled into her room where he could see her finishing up.

"The pub." She yelled back out.

Logan had been sitting for about 10 minutes watching some inane children's show, when Rory came out her room holding her purse and her cell phone.

"Ready to go ace." Logan stood up and turned the TV off.

"Yep, lets head out." Logan opened the door for her grabbed her hand and they headed to the pub.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

When they got to the pub it was pretty empty they didn't see Tristan so they grabbed an empty booth and sat down.

"So who's this friend he's bringing?" Logan asked once there drink orders were taken.

"I'm not positive but I have a pretty good idea who its going to be." She was twisting her hands in a nervous manor.

Logan noticed this and grabbed on of her hands in his. "Hey what are you so worried about?"

Rory sighed "I want to guys to get along, I mean Tristan is one of my best friends and you're my boyfriend and I don't want you two to hate each other. Plus there are some things about him you don't know… and I'm just worried about how today is going to go." She rambled.

"It's going to go fine… I don't hate him." Logan sighed "I was jealous of him yesterday, I don't even know why, I'm sorry."

"Logan you have no reason to be jealous of Tristan, I want to make sure you know that I'm with you, only you. And I only want you." She took his hand in hers and Logan grinned, leaning over the table to kiss her.

The kiss lasted longer than intended and they broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat, and someone cough.

Rory looked up to see Tristan and his friend who was standing partially behind him so you couldn't see his face.

"You interrupted our moment." Rory said mock glaring at him.

Tristan threw his hands up and replied. "Jeez sorry Mary, we didn't mean to interrupt your sucking face." He smirked.

"Not like you don't do it with your boy toy." She grumbled quietly and only Tristan herd her. He shot her a look and stepped to the side revealing the person standing behind him.

"Jess!" Rory shrieked jumping up and into his open arms.

Logan was watching the whole scene and felt his jealousy bubbling back up, 'why are all these guys constantly all over my girlfriend' he screamed in his head, keeping his facade on the outside.

"Hey Ror." Jess replied hugging her tightly.

Rory pulled back and sat back at the table next to Logan. "Logan this is jess, and jess this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Nice to meet you." Logan said sticking out his hand for jess to take.

"You too." Jess said after shaking his hand he sat down and Tristan sat next to her.

Logan was very uncomfortable he was sitting with two guys who apparently both knew Rory very well. He was worried about her history with them. He knew she said she never dated that Tristan character, but now there was this jess guy too. He wondered if they ever dated.

The table was silent until Rory spoke up. "So October 27th is coming up pretty quickly, are you guys excited?" Rory asked a huge grin on her face.

Logan was confused. "What's the 27th?" he asked wondering why that day was so important.

He noticed every one at the table looking at each other like they were trying to decide weather or not to tell him. It made him feel uncomfortable and out of place, he didn't like that feeling.

Rory once again looked at Tristan and Jess and they both nodded their heads so she spoke up first. "Well the 27th is their two year anniversary."

"Who's anniversary?" he said still slightly confused.

This time it was Tristan who spoke "Ours." He said while grabbing Jess's hand in his own.

Logan looked back and forth between the two boys. While Rory had a worried look on her face.

Suddenly Logan started laughing. Rory shot a panicked look at Tristan and then turned to Logan. "Why are you laughing." She asked getting a little upset.

Logan tried to control his laughter. "I'm sorry." He said addressing Tristan and Jess. "I'm not laughing at you, I just realized why it was so funny to Rory, when I got so jealous yesterday, and how she said that even if you and your… someone I believe was the way she worded it at the time, weren't in a relationship you still would never have been anything and I was still extremely jealous. Really I think that's great for you guys." He finished his laughter finally dieing down.

Tristan and Jess both grinned, while a look of relief crossed Rory's face.

"So is that what the shifty eyes thing was about because I was starting to get very uncomfortable." Logan said with a smirk. Rory Jess and Tristan all laughed and nodded.

Rory was surprised and happy that Logan took it as well as she did. She had been very nervous about him finding out since they had meet and she was happy it worked out well.

"So did we surprise you." Jess said directing his question towards Rory.

"To be perfectly honest I expected it to be you… I mean Tris did just get back from a six month stint in Iraq, I figured you guys would be spending the night together." She said with a wicked grin.

Jess chuckled "Yes well, you know us very well." He said with a wink.

"You were in Iraq?" Logan asked Tristan.

"Yeah I did two tours just got back from my second one. And am now Yale bound."

Logan nodded "Really. that's great, congratulations."

"Yeah were so proud of him." Jess said and then turned to Rory "Our boys all grown up and headed to college." He smirked.

"Ohh, I'm just so proud they grow up so fast," Rory gushed wiping fake tears from her cheeks. "Our little boy going to college, seems like just yesterday it was his first day of high school."

Logan snickered failing to keep from laughing out loud.

"Shut up." Tristan grumbled and the whole table busted up laughing.

The conversation flowed easily between the group and the rest of the lunch went off without a hitch.

Rory and Logan were soon headed back to his dorm after finishing there lunch with the guys.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

They got back to Logan's dorm and as soon as the door was closed Rory pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining ace, but where did that come from?"

"You were amazing today, you know that. I was worried about telling you because you can never predict how someone might react to that. I mean I've been in situations where people have been disgusted or scared almost, and even if they don't show it, it hurts them I can see it in their eyes. But you were wonderful." She said kissing him again.

Logan went and sat on the couch. "Come here." She said patting the stop next to him. "I understand your apprehension to tell me, especially considering how I grew up, but I try not to judge people because of there sexual preference, its not any of my business if every person in the world isn't straight."

Rory smiled at him. "You are amazing and perfect and the best boyfriend ever."

"Why than you ace. You know your pretty spectacular yourself not to mention the best girlfriend ever."

--

Should Lorelai be with Luke or Chris??? Review and tell me what you think I can't decide…. There will be some stars hollow interaction in upcoming chapters review review review… it makes me happy and it makes me update sooner!!


	9. Friday Night Hell? Not Quite

Disclaimer – I Own Nothing (Much To My Own Dismay)

A.N. – THIS CHAPTER IS **M** AND IT WILL CHANGE TO **M** AFTER THIS SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT STOP REDING NOW.

------

Chapter 7 – Friday Night Hell?... Not Quite

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

_The table was silent until Rory spoke up. "So October 27__th__ is coming up pretty quickly, are you guys excited?" Rory asked a huge grin on her face. _

_Logan was confused. "What's the 27__th__?" he asked wondering why that day was so important. _

_He noticed every one at the table looking at each other like they were trying to decide weather or not to tell him. It made him feel uncomfortable and out of place, he didn't like that feeling. _

_Rory once again looked at Tristan and Jess and they both nodded their heads so she spoke up first. "Well the 27__th__ is their two year anniversary." _

"_Who's anniversary?" he said still slightly confused. a_

_This time it was Tristan who spoke "Ours." He said while grabbing Jess's hand in his own. _

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It had been a few weeks since the lunch at the pub. Everything was going great in Rory and Logan's relationship. Rory spent nights at his dorm and he spent nights at her dorm. They were falling in love. Everyone could see it. Some girls were jealous, some shocked. But they paid no attentions to them. When they were together it was like no one else existed.

Rory had become friends with Colin, Finn, and Steph. Stephanie was a good friend and was happy to have another girl in their group. Finn and Colin had become close to her since she was spending so much time with Logan at the guys dorm.

Tristan and jess had come to visit Rory a couple of times and she gave them a tour of the campus, Logan went along and pointed a few things out.

Rory was excited that Logan, Tristan, and Jess all got along, she had been worried about them meeting Logan and how he would react but it went much better than she could have hoped.

It was Friday night and Rory was on her way back to her dorm after Friday night dinner, still thinking about what happened. It wasn't horrible but it still wasn't fun.

-_earlier that night_-

"_So Lorelai how's that Luke fellow ore you two still together?" Emily asked as they sat down at the dinning table. _

"_He's fine mom and yes I'm still with him we didn't break up in a week." She rolled her eyes making sure only Rory saw. '_

"_Well I was just wondering." _

"_So Rory how's school?" Richard asked hoping to keep the argument at bay. _

"_It's great grandpa, hard, but I love learning. A friend of mine is transferring there soon and I'm pretty excited, I don't get the see him much usually." She smiled at her grandmother. _

"_Well that's lovely dear who is it?" Emily asked. _

"_His name is Tristan." She was vague knowing if she told her grandmother his last name she would be thinking of them dating. _

"_What's his last name?" 'damn, oh well I could use a good laugh.'_

"_Tristan Dugrey, grandma. I believe you know his grandfather." Rory said trying not to smirk. _

"_Oh" Emily's face lit up "Are you dating this boy?" _

"_No grandma were just friends" Rory heard her mom snicker. _

"_Oh, well that's to bad." _

"_Yes… I guess so." _

"_Do you like this boy… I'm sure we could set you up with him." Emily was practically giddy. _

"_No, grandma me and Tristan are just friends." Rory said still trying not to laugh. _

"_Oh… are you sure dear he's a lovely boy." _

_Lorelai decided It was time for her to jump in. "Mom leave the girl alone she said she doesn't want you to set her up with him." _

"_It would be a wonderful match Lorelai I don't see why your so against it… Rory certainly has wonderful taste in friends." Emily smile sickly sweet. _

"_Oh, that was a nice not so subtle dig at Luke."_

"_Luke who said anything about Luke." Emily turned to her. _

"_Just drop it mom leave her alone." Lorelai effectively ended the conversation sending a wink a Rory before going back to eating her meal. _

_-end flashback- _

Rory laughed out loud at the memory. She thought about how hard it was for Tristan growing up in the household he did. He knew coming out to his parents was never an option. They would disown him, but that wasn't the reason he didn't. They would be disappointed in him.

She got back to Yale parked her car and headed to her dorm. Once there she unlocked the door and headed inside.

Rory walked into her room and noticed the outline of a person on her bed. She grabbed the umbrella out of the corner and slowly walked toward the light switch. She flipped it on and held the umbrella up ready to attack.

--

Logan was waiting in Rory's room waiting for her to get back from her Friday night dinner. He had, had a horrible day and just wanted to hang out with her for the night. He snuck in the window and laid down on her bed. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to the light being turned on.

--

"Aahhhh, god you scared the crap out of me." Rory yelled after she realized it was Logan.

"Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep and scare you." He smirked when he noticed she was still clutching the umbrella in her hand. "You were going to come after me with an umbrella?" he asked eyebrows raised.

"Hush you, I walk into my room and see some mysterious person lying on my bed, so I grab the closest thing to me." She said climbing on the bed next to him.

"But now your climing into bed with the stranger?" Rory just hit him on the arm.

Logan pulled her to him when she laid down and wrapped his arms around her. "How was your dinner?"

"Uggg… so don't want to go there right now." She sighed.

"I'm sorry it was bad."

"It's ok I'll get over it, what about you how was your day?"

"It sucked also. Lots of work and I had to deal with my dad and the paper, it was wonderful." Logan finished sarcastically.

"Aww… poor baby," Rory cooed running her hands up and down his chest and arms.

Logan leaned down and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, he moved so he was on top of her but keeping his weight off of her. He positioned on of his legs in between hers. Logan slid his had up under her shirt and cupped her breast through her bra, while moving his lips down her neck.

"Lo-gan." Rory breathed out "I'm not ready for sex but there are other things we can do" she finished breathily, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Logan could feel himself getting hard, he could see the lust in her eyes, it was different from when he was with other girls, it was more intimate and more personal, and he loved every minute of it. He nodded and swept her up in another kiss.

Rory could feel his hands moving up her sides tickling rubbing and taking her shirts with them. She was nervous but with Logan she wasn't worried not like she had been with her other boyfriends. It was a whole new experience.

He moved to take her shirt off completely and Rory lofted her arms up to help. He detached himself from her for just a second to get the shirt over her head. He ran his hands back over her stomach and kissed down her collar bone.

Rory arched up into him and moaned out his name. Logan felt himself get painfully hard when he heard her moaning his name. She could feel him hard against her hip. She ran her hands down his chest and then pulled his shirt off, Logan unbuttoned and unzipped Rory's jeans and then looked into her eyes. She nodded his silent conformation. He pulled them down and she kicked them off her feet.

Logan looked at the beautiful girl beneath him, in just her bra and panties, moaning and reeling begging him touch her. he slipped his hand into her panties and massaged her lips.

Rory was going out of her mind this was the farthest she had ever gone before. It was amazing and scary all at the same time. She raked her nails down his chest and sucked on his neck. Moving his hands lower she popped open the button of his jeans and quickly unzipped them shoving them down.

She moaned as Logan thrust a finger into her, he trust in and out at a slow teasing pace. Rory thrust her hips up causing Logan to moan at the pressure on his hardened cock. She repeated the action wanting to give him pleasure also.

Logan added another finger and was shocked at how tight she was, he ground down on her not being able to hold back. He set a rhythm thrusting his fingers into her and grinding down, while Rory gyrated her hips periodically below him.

Rory could feel the warmth spread through her body from her toes up to her fingers. Logan could feel her muscles start to clench around him. He moved his fingers faster and knew he was close as well. With one last hard thrust of his hand Rory fell over the edge calling out his name.

Logan ground down one more time before he felt himself let go coming with her he dropped his head on her shoulder.

When there orgasms had subsided and there breathing had calmed, Logan rolled off of her, and walked into the bathroom to clean up. He came back a couple of minutes later and laid back down on the bed pulling Rory on top of him so she was laying on his chest.

"That was…"

"Amazing." Logan finished for her

Rory snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Your wonderful." She whispered.

Logan kissed the top of her head and whispered "Your pretty wonderful too." He pulled the covers over them. Soon Rory's breathing evened out and Logan followed in sleep not far after her.


	10. To Stars Hollow!

A.N. – i know I know its been forever since I updated… but we're all settled into our new house now because we moved so it should get better… it was like three whole weeks without my computer I was dying!!!

* * *

Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Review Review Review

* * *

Chapter 8 – To Stars Hollow!

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

_"That was…" _

_"Amazing."__ Logan finished for her _

_Rory snuggled deeper into his embrace. "__Your__ wonderful." She whispered. _

_Logan kissed the top of her head and whispered "__Your__ pretty wonderful too." He pulled the covers over them. Soon Rory's breathing evened out and Logan followed in sleep not far after her._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan woke up the next morning; Rory was still lying on top of him his arms wrapped tightly around her. He watched her sleep she look innocent and beautiful. Last night has been amazing, unexpected but great. He didn't want to push her, he was worried about that, but he wouldn't give her up and he could wait. He was falling in love with her, he wouldn't admit it yet but he was.

He moved Rory off of him and climbed out of bed carefully not to wake her up. He walked out into the common room and put on a cup of coffee. He then walked into the small kitchen and started to make breakfast.

When Rory woke up she was on her stomach on the bed she rolled over expecting to find Logan there, but was meet with empty space. She touched the mattress… cold. Rory was starting to panic, 'did he just leave.' 'Where is he'? She was almost in tears when she heard her bedroom door open. She looked over to see Logan carrying in a tray with food and coffee on it.

Logan was hoping Rory wouldn't be up yet, when he opened the door he saw her sitting up looking hurt and confused. He didn't understand and then it hit him. 'she woke up and you weren't there she probably thought you left.. Idiot.'

"Hey you're up." He said quietly walking in.

Rory looked down. "I thought you left." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I wanted to make you breakfast I was hoping to be done before you woke up I didn't even think about what you would think if you woke up and I wasn't here. I'm sorry baby." He set the tray on her bedside table and came to sit next to her on the bed.

She looked up at him and smiled "It's okay I was overreacting. So what'd you make for breakfast, and…. You can cook?"

Logan laughed "Yes ace I can cook, I know its amazing right but I can." He grinned at her and handed her a cup of coffee.

Rory's eyes lit up when she saw the coffee she took it from him and quickly took a huge gulp. "You're a god."

"I have been told that on more than one occasion yes, in fact I believe you yelled it last night."

Rory blushed "You're mean." She whined.

Logan chuckled "Aww… you know I'm just messing with you ace... but you're right I think it was 'Oh god Logan.' Not 'Logan you're a god'." He grinned as she blushed even more.

"Mean." She pouted. Logan leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. "So what's for breakfast?"

Logan grabbed a plate off of the tray and handed it to her. "Chocolate chip pancakes."

Rory sighed and smiled. "You're the perfect man." She said stabbing on the pancakes with her fork and taking a huge bite.

Logan chuckled and grabbed a plate for himself digging in.

Once they were finished with breakfast, and Logan had refilled Rory's coffee multiple times, Logan took the dished back out and put them in the sink to soak before washing them.

While Logan was doing the dishes, Rory's cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID that said 'Mom'. She picked up the phone.

"Gilmore whore house, for Julio press 1, for Lance press 2, and for Joseph press 3."

Rory herd her mothers laughter come through the phone. "Hmm… I'm thinking 1, because he sounds exotic." She contemplated.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Rory laughed.

"Not much kid what are you doing today?"

"Nothing yet… why?"

"Well I was thinking, if you weren't doing anything you could come visit you poor mother in Stars Hollow, and bring the boy toy with you. What a say kid?"

"I think it's a great idea, I have to ask Logan if he wants to go but I'll be there no matter what I miss our crazy town." She smiled.

"Ok you ask and call me back to tell me what's going on."

"Ok mom I'll call you later and I'll probably head out around three how does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect kid I'll see you then. I love you." Lorelai said.

"Love you too, mom see you later." Rory said and then hung up.

She climbed out of bed and for the first time that morning realized she was half naked. Rory blushed grabbing a robe and putting it on before walking out into the common room.

Logan was just finishing up the dished when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey." He said putting the last dish in the sink.

"Hey, my mom just called."

"Oh yeah, what'd she want?"

"She asked if we wanted to go to Stars Hollow for the rest of the weekend."

Logan turned around so he was facing her and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. "What'd you tell her?"

"I said I would definitely be there but I'd have to ask if you wanted to go first." She leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I would love to see where you grew up ace."

"Okay then we leave at three." He nodded.

"I should probably head home and get some stuff packed then. Considering its." He paused and looked down at his watch "Already 12:30." He finished.

"Really, we slept late."

"I must have worn you out last night ace." He smirked as he watched her blush pink. "You're adorable when you blush." He leaned down and peppered kisses up her neck then pecked her on the lips and leaned back.

"I am not." She said defiantly.

"Oh but you are." He smirked.

"Didn't you say you were leaving to go get ready."

"Trying to get rid of me already I see."

She stepped back and started walking toward her room backwards "Well I have to shower and you have to get ready like you said." She started untying her robe and dropped it just inside her door. "Have fun" she smirked before closing the door and locking it.

Logan groaned and walked toward the dorm door just as he was leaving he called out "Evil girl." He heard Rory laughing as he left.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan got back to his dorm and found Colin and Finn watching TV.

"Where were you all night mate." Finn asked when he came in.

"I was at Rory's place. And now in going to get ready and were going to go the Stars hollow for the night." He said walking toward his room.

"Let us come with you please!! We haven't seen reporter girl in ages." Finn whined.

"We'll be on out best behavior promise." Colin finished.

Logan sighed. "Be ready by two." He called walking through his door.

Colin and Finn both cheered and walked to there respective rooms to get ready.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

It was five minutes of 3 and Rory was getting ready to go to her mothers' house with Logan for the night. She was looking for her shoes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she yelled from her bedroom and heard the door opening.

Her bedroom door closed and she turned to see Logan standing there.

"I'm almost ready, I just have to find my other shoe and then we can go."

"Ok… I have to tell you something." He said.

"What?"

Just a Logan opened his mouth there was a pounding on Rory's door.

"Mates you two can get it on anytime I'm bored let's go."

Rory turned to Logan and waited for him to explain.

"I got back to the dorm and they asked me where I had been and then where I was going and when I told them they started whining to me how they never saw you anymore and that they wanted to go with me. They said that they would be on there best behavior…" he rambled.

Rory smiled "It's ok Logan its fine if they come, I'm definite mom wouldn't mind."

Logan smiled and then captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Rory whimpered and pressed herself closer to him causing Logan to groan he ran his hands through her hair and angled her head to take the kiss deeper. Then there was another knock on the door.

Logan groaned and dropped his head on Rory's shoulder. He was starting to think that letting Colin and Finn come wasn't such a good idea.

"Logan mate I know you're in there." It was Finn.

"We'll be out in a second Finn calm down." Logan yelled to him through the door.

Rory laughed and went to look under her bed for her missing shoe.

"Ah ha." She screamed coming out victorious the shoe in her hand. She slipped it on her foot and grabbed her bag. "Alright I'm ready let's go."

They walked out of the dorm and Logan grabbed her hand leading her to his car he took her bag and put it in the back with his, Colin's, and Finn's.

Rory climbed in the front Logan was driving and Colin and Finn climbed in the back once every one was situated Logan started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"To stars hollow." Rory said hoping this trip would go well.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. -- I know guys I suck... I just dont like how this story is coming out. And I dont really know where it's going. So for now i'm not going to be posting anymore of it... if i get some reviews of ideas on where to take it I might start writing for it agian. As of right now I have a few other stories in the works but i'm not going to start posting any of them untill they are complete.

Sorry again guys!!


	12. Lukes

A.N. - I konw, I know I suck... I dont have any excuses. I just want to say im sorry to everyone, I'm Gonna try and get this story finished by the summer... But your gonna have to be patient with me... graduation, finals, prom.... and all that good stuff is right around the corner and im gonna be pretty busy but im hoping to get it done regardless... Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and again im sorry.....

Enjoy this chapter... I'd like to finish 10 by sunday... that my goal, bu we'll see.

Chapter 9 –

RLRLRLRLRLRL

_Previously:_

_Rory climbed in the front Logan was driving and Colin and Finn climbed in the back once every one was situated Logan started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. _

"_To stars hollow." Rory said hoping this trip would go well. _

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The car ride there was quick Rory and Finn played a game where you name a band to the corresponding letter of the alphabet you get when its your turn, Colin just watched on amused and Logan drove.

Logan pulled off the stars hollow exit and they started driving through town. They drove by the town square where Taylor was trying to get Kirk out of the tree next to the gazebo and the town was setting up for what ever festival they were having this month. They drove by Miss Patty's where she was outside smoking while her yoga class slept.

"Are the people in this town sane?" Colin asked glancing back at the square.

"Relatively." She said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"Well do you consider me sane?" she said turning back to look at them.

"No." That answer came immediately from Logan.

"Hush you." Rory chided smacking him on the arm.

"Well you asked."

"Well your dating me."

"I know I must be crazy also." Logan smiled and picked up her hand to kiss it.

Colin and Finn watched from the back highly amused at there friends bantering back and forth.

Logan took Rory's directions and turned left at a giant rooster that she called Marty. He and he saw her house up ahead he pulled into the driveway behind Lorelai's jeep and turned off the car.

They all climbed out and Colin, Finn, and Logan went to go unload the back while Rory supervised.

"Fruit of my loins." Lorelai said running down the steps and pulling her daughter into a hug.

"Mom, we discussed the calling me fruit of my loins thing before its disturbing."

Lorelai pouted. "Where's limo boy?" she asked looking behind Rory.

"About that, the other two stooges are here, they didn't want to be left behind. There like puppies if you leave them alone for too long they chew your shoes." Rory said laughing.

Just as she said that Logan, Colin, and Finn stepped out from behind the car. Logan had his and Rory's bags with him. Colin and Finn each had there own.

Lorelai laughed and the boys walked up to them.

"Mom you already know Logan, but thins is Finn." She said pointing to the tall Australian.

"Hello love." Finn said kissing her hand.

"Ohh, exotic… Rory I like this one bring him around more often."

Rory laughed. "And this is Colin." She pointed to the shorter brunet in the preppy sweater.

"Hello maim."

Rory and Lorelei both gasped and Logan tried to hold in his laughter.

"Daughter of mine. Did you hear what the preppy boy called me." She looked at Colin who was looking a little bit scared. "Do I look like a maim to you." She demanded.

"No." Colin said immediately.

Logan couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. Colin and Finn both gave him questioning looks.

"May I?" he questioned.

"Take it." Lorelai said smirking.

"Guys never call Lorelai any think other than Lorelai, not Ms. Miss or especially maim."

The guys nodded.

"Alright what are we all standing out here for lets go inside. Colin be a dear and bring everyone's bags in… thanks" Lorelai smiled and patted him on the shoulder before linking arms with Rory and turning and walking inside the house laughing all the way.

Logan grabbed his and Rory's bag and followed them inside.

Finn smiled. "Be gentle there might be breakables in there." he told Colin before running inside and leaving his bag out there.

Colin sighed 'calling her maim was really a bad move' he thought before grabbing his bag. He kicked Finn's until her got to the stairs and then he picked in up and carried it the rest of the way.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Everyone was in the house sitting on the couch.

Rory and Lorelai were talking about the town meeting the night before.

"So then Kirk stands up and starts asking about leaving him in a snow bank. It was crazy."

"Poor Kirk he has no one, even Lulu wont take him in."

"I'm not doing it I refuse to let Kirk in my house, remember the alarm, and the cable. Oh and the phone because of the alarm. I missed a lot of calls that day." Lorelai sighed.

Rory laughed. "Yeah I really can't blame you."

Lorelai turned to the three buys sitting in her living room. "I say we go to Luke's and then you can give them a tour of the town and then we can come back here for a movie night!"

"Yes! We can do Willy Wonka of course, and Casablanca, obviously because it's a classic, and…" Rory stopped and went over to Lorelai to whisper in her ear. Her eyes got wide and she nodded her head enthusiastically. 

When Rory looked back over all the guys looked slightly concerned. She threw them a sugary sweet smile and walked to her room to get changed.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to be good mates." Finn announced as soon as Lorelai was also gone.

Colin nodded and Logan just smirked. He had experienced a Gilmore girls movie night already and knew what to expect.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRL

They were all headed down the street towards Luke's Rory and Lorelai were in front leading the boys since they had no idea where they were going, or how to get there.

They made it to Luke's with out running into Miss Patty, Babette or Taylor. They walked into Luke's and Rory and Lorelai pushed two tables together.

"He's gonna be mad." Rory said as they sat down

"He's not going to be mad." Lorelai said with a grin.

"Luke hates it when we commandeer two tables especially during rush hour."

"No it was only that one time."

"What time?" Rory asked.

"The time we did it and he was mad." Lorelai replied.

"What time?"

"The time we did it and he was mad."

"Your going to do this to Luke aren't you?"

"Until he's blue in the face." Lorelai smirked.

Rory shook her head "Mean." She said, with a small smile.

Logan, Colin, and Finn who had watched the whole exchange go down all sat there smirking. It had certainly been an interesting day, and it wasn't over yet. The best was still to come, not that they knew that.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Luke came out from behind the table and glanced at them his eyes flitting over the boyus curiously.

"Lorelai..." He called gruffly "Your taking up two whole tables." he stalked toward their table.

Rory shook her head as he neared. "Told you." she mumbled towrd Lorelai under her breath.

Lorelai just smirked. "Lukie I dont understand why your so mad."

"Lorelai how many times have I told you you cant have two tables just because you want the space. " He grunted.

"You were only mad that one time." she looked at him a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The other occupants of the table stifeled their giggles.

"What one time?" Luke asked.

"That time I did it and you were mad." Lorelai shot back.

"You've done it more than once Lorelai and i've always been mad." He grumbled.

"Hmmm no only that one time." She pretended to be in deep thought.

"What one time?" He asked again.

"That time I did it and you were mad." She reiterated.

Luke threw his hands up and turned away from the table. "I give up." he muttered storming back toward the kitchen.

"Five burgers, five fries and lots of coffee!" Lorelai yelled out as he left. Turning back to the table she smiled at the amused faces of the other occupants.

"Your horrible." Rory said with a smile on her face.

"But you love me." Lorelai respoonded.

Logan, Colin and Finn just looked on watching the dynamic between mother and daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
